Breakouts, Exams, and Dates
by umbreonblue
Summary: Jyugo invites Trois over for an escape attempt. Then, Trois asks Jyugo if he can examine his blades again. Trois asks Jyugo for a lunch date, and he reluctantly agrees. Honey and Uno are furious.
1. Chapter 1

Jyugo invited Trois over for an escape attempt one night. Interested, Trois agreed to go with him.

Trois was impressed by how Jyugo easily unlocked every door, lock, and security system while Jyugo was impressed by Trois' ingenuity and that he made a bazooka to blast down troublesome traps.

When they both finally got outside, the stars were out. The night sky practically shining with hundreds of stars, and the crescent moon.

They both look at the sky together for a minute before turning to each other. "That was fun," they both said at the same time, which made them laugh.

"If Honey and Uno saw us, they'd be so very jealous," Trois comments, making Jyugo chuckle.

"Yeah. They'd be super pissed," Jyugo smiles.

"Thanks for inviting me," Trois smiles, and Jyugo lightly blushes, "You're welcome."

They stare at each other in silence, appreciating each other's company. Then, somehow, their hands found each other, intertwining, and the both lean in, and….

" **What** did I say about escaping, **Number 15**?" says a very pissed off Hajime, "And with **Number 3** too?"

Both Jyugo and Trois were very scared, trembling and hugging each other. Then, Hajime yells, "You punks!" hits them on the head, leaving bumps behind, and drags them back, throwing them in their own cells.

In Building 13...

"Why'd you try to escape today?" Uno asks. Jyugo shrugs, then smiles, "No reason… just wanted to see the stars."

In Building 3...

Honey asks, "Where were you?" Trois just smiles, "Stargazing."

* * *

When in Building 3, Trois makes a request, "Can I see your swords again? I want to analyze them and figure out how they work," with sparkles in his eyes and a flash of light from his glasses.

Jyugo's response, "Uh… Sure." He wanted to find out more about himself, but to get those damn shackles off would be a bonus.

So, after Jyugo got the blades out, Trois got very close to examine them, almost to Jyugo's chest, hand running along the blade.

"Hm… Very interesting…" Trois says as he got even closer into Jyugo's personal space, making him lightly blush.

When Trois gets so close that they're almost on top of each other, Trois' hand find a particular spot, one that makes Jyugo squeal.

Trois pauses as Jyugo clamps his mouth shut, then smirks evilly. "You wouldn't…" Jyugo glares. Trois only smiles, "Wanna bet?" as he begins tickling him.

Jyugo laughs loudly as he's mercilessly ticked, back arching, and out of breath fast. Trois giggles too.

Quickly, Jyugo falls over onto his back, Trois over on top of him, letting Jyugo get his breath back, the blades turning back into normal arms at this point.

Trois looks at Jyugo with a calculating gaze, his pink eyes looking into Jyugo's unique eyes. Jyugo blushes, his eyes now a sky blue color at this angle.

"You're very cute," Trois smiles as he plants a kiss on the other's lips. Jyugo's eyes widen in surprise before closing. 'This feels right.'

Breaking apart, they both smile at each other, Trois getting up and helping Jyugo up. "We'll continue the examination at a later date," Trois smiles as he tries to look cool.

Jyugo chuckles, "Looking forward to it," and leaves.

Eventually, he finds Kuu, and carries him back to Building 13. "Meow!" Jyugo only smiles as he blushes, thinking about the kiss with Trois, and giggling as he pets the black cat.

Trois, on the other hand, is now convinced that "the heart wants what the heart wants," and he wants Jyugo. He plans to ask him out officially later. Without Honey or Uno knowing, of course. Glasses flashing, he gets to work on his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, Trois has permission to go to building 13 for the day. He says it was for the game room, but… really, it was to see Jyugo. Normally, he won't go after men, but… Jyugo is an exception. He is just that attractive.

* * *

Anyway….

Trois made his way through the building, only for a cat to find him. "Meow!" the black cat with a guard's cap says.

"Ah… What's a cat doing here?" Trois smiles as he picks up the cat, "Are you a guard?" The cat meows in response. Trois chuckles, "Well then, can you escort me to 15? I need to talk with him."

"Meow!" the cat says as he jumps out of Trois' arms and starts leading him to number 15.

When they spot Jyugo, he's in the hallways, wandering as usual. "Meow!" Jyugo looks, and sees the cat, "Hey, Kuu…and, Trois? What're you doing?"

Trois' glasses flash, "I'm here to see you, actually…and I'm apparently being escorted by a cat."

Jyugo chuckles, "Well… that's Kuu, Hajime's cat, so you'd better not tell." Trois nods, "Very well, but in exchange, I require compensation."

Jyugo raises an eyebrow, "Compensation?"

Trois raises his glasses slightly, "It's a simple matter of going on a date with me."

Jyugo blushes, "A date?"

Trois nods, "Yes. It's just one though…for now," he give Jyugo a minute to think.

Finally, Jyugo shyly says, "Alright…if it's just one."

Trois smiles, "Excellent. I'll meet you for lunch at noon then," and leaves.

Jyugo sighs, petting Kuu, "What have I gotten myself into?" Kuu only meows in response.

* * *

At lunch…

Jyugo's meeting up with Trois in the cafeteria. Trois asked for a romantic first lunch date meal, which Shiro was happy to provide.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Honey was angry that Trois had the nerve to go to building 13 without him. Uno was upset that Jyugo said he had plans to eat with someone today.

Then, both Honey and Uno bump into each other, "I'm sorry…Ah. It's you!" They glare daggers at each other.

"Where 15? Isn't he with you?" Honey asks. "I could say the same to you. Where's Trois?" Uno asks.

They glare at each other again, then hear Trois and Jyugo. Blinking, they look towards the noise, and see Trois and Jyugo eating lunch together, sparkles around them.

Their jaws drop. "So this is why Trois when to building 13 without me…" Honey glares. Uno sighs, "Jyugo said he was eating with someone today, but I didn't think he meant Trois."

They decide to spy on them from a distance. Ease dropping, they hear Trois say, "You want to try a bite of my cake?"

Jyugo nods. Trois laughs, "OK. Then, say ah," he tries to feed him. Blushing slightly, Jyugo eats out of Trois' fork. "Tasty, right?" Jyugo nods.

Trois feels killing intent from a ways behind him, and Jyugo conveniently drops his fork. As he reaches to pick it up, Trois quickly throws a few forks and knives across the room, towards the murderous aura, before Jyugo pops back out.

Jyugo tilts his head, but Trois only smiles like nothing happened.

Honey and Uno, on the other hand… dodged the forks and knives, which got lodged into the wall. Frozen for a bit, "Man, he's scary…" Uno comments. They back off slightly, glaring daggers at Trois.

When finished with their food, Trois and Jyugo just smile at each other. "Did you have fun?" Trois asks. Jyugo smiles, "Yeah…"

Trois smiles, "Well then…would you like to do this again?" Jyugo asks, "You mean…go out with you?"

Trois nods, "That's exactly right."

Uno and Honey are shocked, 'WHAT?!'

Jyugo takes a moment to answer, "Sure. I don't see why not."

Que angry Uno and Honey, "No Way!" Trois and Jyugo look at them, in mock surprise and real surprise.

Uno yells, "Jyugo, there's no way I'm letting you date Trois! You're too young!"

Honey yells, "You can't date someone as useless as him! I won't allow it!"

Both yell, "Besides, I thought you were into girls!"

Trois smiles, "Well, I am. But, Jyugo here is an exception to that."

Jyugo shrugs, "I'm into both, I guess..."

Both tell them, "Besides, you can't tell me who I can or can't date."

Uno sighs, "Well…if he makes you happy…then, I won't interfere." Jyugo smiles. Then, Uno turns to Trois, "BUT, if you make him cry, you're going to be sorry!"

Trois smiles and bows, "I understand. Thank you for your blessing."

Honey says, "I'm willing to accept him, but… this isn't over Trois!"

Trois just smiles at him, "I accept that, Honey," which only makes Honey angrier.

Trois holds Jyugo close, "Well then… Now that we have their blessings, I would like to end this farce with a kiss."

Jyugo nods, blushing, and they kiss lightly on the lips, Uno and Honey looking away.

Honey drags Trois out and back to building 3, Trois waving goodbye. Uno just tries to snap Jyugo out of it as he waves back.

* * *

From then on, it was life as usual at Nanba prison, only with a bit more conflict and love.


End file.
